Pink Moon
by CydielleBlack
Summary: Remus and Tonks attempt to hold onto their relationship in the midst of the second war, and dealing with The Order, jobs, and chasing after Harry, Ron, and Hermione. OOTPHBP SPOILERS!


**DISCLAIMER- **JK Rowling owns all things Harry Potter! I'm just using her characters for my own devious actions :)

**Author Note-** all advice/tips/CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM (notice the two words I used? doesn't mean flaming,people.) are much appreciated!and any suggestions on good stories to read as well :)

**Pink Moon**

_Shades of… Pink_?

The same chilly mist that came day-after-day curtesy of the dementors, settled in the air as the last pieces of sunlight disappeared into the horizon, giving way to the moon and stars. Remus stood by the window taking in the drab scenery, as he eyed the moon with a mixture of distaste and relief; the full moon had been a week ago.

The stress of the past few months caught up to him, in the form of jumbled thoughts that flashed before him, familiar and unfamiliar faces coupled with incoherent words. It was all giving him a headache. Pushing Dumbledore's funeral aside, he let his mind stray to Tonks. Yes he loved, trusted, and admired her. Nymphadora Tonks was an amazing young woman… but he was too poor, too old, too dangerous.

However, damn her strong-willed personality. Whenever he tried to keep those three facts in his head, she threw them away to the wind each argument they had. She didn't know she'd slowly destroyed his argument, and he desperately wanted to give in and marry her.

Turning away from the window he let out a large sigh as his grey eyes surveyed the messy kitchen before him.All of the Order members had just left.Well, what was left

of the Order. The death of Emmeline Vance was bad enough; the death of Albus Dumbledore, was hands down devestating.What made his death even worse was that

Severus Snape was the one who uttered those horrible words.Shrugging out of his shabby cloak, Remus threw it on the wooden bench beside him as he began

methodically cleaning the kitchen with his wand, each item pointed at put itself back in its proper place. Although he wasnt looking forward to the cleaning, he now wished he had more to do.

It was no picnic being in his mind right now. Dumbledores Funeral, Sirius' death, Harry's personality change all seemed to be grappling for his attention as he sat down beside his cloak, dropping his head onto the table with a load thud as he began with his ritual of incoherent mutterings to himself.But he wasn't left in peace, as a hand suddenly snaked it's way around his shoulder and down his chest.Startled, he grabbed at the handand flipped the person onto the table, using the momentum

to get onto his feet, wand out.His narrowed eyes widened into an apologetic shock as he let go of his attacker, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarassment.

" Ah, sorry about that Tonks. I wasn't paying attention. Are you alright?" he said hurriedly, helping the pink-haired young woman onto her feet, looking away as she

glared at him good-naturedly.Dusting herself off she gave him a punch on the shoulder in retribution as she shook her head, drawing him into a hug which he

took with some reluctance.He already knew where this was going."Don't worry about it.Kind of sexy, the whole kung fu-the-girl thing, really." she responded brightly, playing with one of the pink curls which had strayed onto her face.Remus determindely looked to the ceiling as he wondered with a trace of irritiation, on why she wore what she did. It was as if she wanted to prove she could not only sway him with her words and determination, but by how she dressed.

She had already slipped out of her ministry cloak, which now lay on top of his. She wore a black corset that had dragons in a pale green on the edges, and darkpurple-green cargo pants, with her normal leather steel-toe boots. Giving a seemingly casual glance to her toned arms, he noticed with surprise that she'd had a werewolf tattoed onto her left arm.

She gave a lazy grin, putting her fingertips underneath his chin, looking into his eyes as she responded in an airy voice laced with smugness," Casual glances at my new tattoo, love? Got it done a few days after our little argument in the hospital wing."He growled, half-heartedly waving her fingers away as he turned away from her and made his way back to his bedroom, his mood drifting towardstemper tantrumas Tonks followed right behind him.

No sooner had he taken 5 steps into his bedroom did he whirl around to glare at Tonks, who had shut the door behind them, leaning against it with a cool sweetness, although her eyes gave away a stubborn glint."Look, I've fought over this with you for ages now. Dammit, I know you want to marry me! why are you pushing me away, Remus?" she said, her voice starting angry as it shifted to a saddened tone as she slumped against the door with a sigh, looking to the floor in frustration.

Closing his eyes, he briefly toyed with the crazy idea of eloping..after all, they'd get what they wanted, it would be quick fast and easy... but not how either of them would want a wedding to be. Opening his eyes, he made his way towards her, closing the distance between then as he took a hold of her shoulders, leaning his forehead against hers as he spoke, in slight amazement at how her pretty face always seemed to hypnotize him.

"I don't want to hurt you. Wether or not you think I'm old, isn't the point. I've lost alot of friends since the first war and now it's starting all over again.I dont want to take a chance of losing you either.It was hard enough losing Sirius, who was like a brother to me, and Dumbledore who was a mentor. I want to marry you Tonks, but having to wake up one morning and find out that you've been killed...you have no idea what that would do to me." He said to her, taking his time with the words as he silently crossed his fingers in hope that she would finally understand.

That hope was smashed to pieces as she let go of his hands, which she had taken off her shoulders and held with her own slender hands, putting them on his chest as she gently pushed him away, eyes narrowed as she whirled around to unlock the door. With her anger she fumbled with the lock, finally giving up and opening it with her wand. Holding the bedroom door open, she brushed away his hands which tried to grab onto her wrist. Looking at him, she snapped back with a reply,having lost any emotional control she previously had.

" Once more, you turn it into excuses! I don't care about you being older than me! and for your information, I've felt the losses of James, Lily, Sirius,Dumbledore...EVERYONE. I'm going through the same thing Remus, but all you want is to lock yourself up in this tiny shell and shut everyone out! I do know what it would do to you if you had to find out I'd been killed... I've wondered of that everyday of my LIFE, since I began my Auror training, of what it would do to those around me.But you know what? I've accepted that. I've ACCEPTED that part of my life.And you know what? You'd eventually move on with your life, find another person you loved as much as you did me. "

she stopped then, to catch her breath, soundlessly counting to 10, as she looked at him, her eyes cloudy with many emotions." I have to go. I LOVE you Remus. Just remember that before you make a decision. I can't wait around forever, wondering if you're going to marry me or not. YOU asked me, not the other way around. " she gently mixed her hands with his, pressing her slender body against his own. Locking eyes with him with such an intensity he leaned back ever so slightly, she broke contact to reach up and touch her soft lips to his, then lay her head on his chest comfortably.

Remus inwardly groaned, as his lips felt like they'd had an electric shock go through him from contact with hers. Looking down at her, he smiled slightly.All he could see was her bubble-gum pink hair, and her hands intertwined with his. He let go of her hands and opted for a better hold on her as he wrapped his arms around her body, hugging her tightly, laying his head on hers. He had an overwhelming sense of dizziness at being so close to her.

It was then he knew that she'd finaly broken any walls of defense he'd been holding onto. Realizing this, he began to laugh softly, causing Tonks to lift her head to look at him quizzically, as if she'd half expected him to go off the deep end at some point in time.

"Ok, now that wasn't the response I was looking for." she said, her tone suggesting nervousness.Any doubts she seemed to have were swept away as he covered her mouth with his, groaning from the contact, as he felt the same electric shock course through his entire body, holding her even tighter. He broke the kiss suddenly, catching his breath as he looked down at her with a silly grin on his face.

" Nobody can ever say you're not persistent. I love you, and only you. I want our relationship to go furthur...but, let's just hold off on getting married, alright? I know, I know, I did ask you...Truth be told... I'm afraid of what I'm feeling. I haven't felt this way about anyone before. When I look at you... It reminds me so strongly of how James used to look at Lily. "

he said, all of his emotion pouring into what he said, as he kissed her strongly, which once more left them both breathless. A ear to ear smile broke out on Tonks' face, as she let loose with a laugh, her foot fumbling with the door and finally closing it." Now THAT is what I've been waiting to hear. With that gorgeously worded speech, I have no choice but to bow down and say ok.We can hold off on the marriage part then. "

she responded happily, as she took it upon herself to slowly kiss him everywhere she could reach, each place she touched tingling, making it hard for him to speak." I'm flattered by the tattoo by the way." he said with some difficulty as he suppressed a groan.Closing his eyes, he spoke in a whisper, for that was all he could manage without attacking her lips with his own."Tonks... I want you to stay" his hands found their way to her face, as she stopped what she was doing to study his face.

Her arms made their way around his neck as she placed a slow, lingering kiss on his lips again, sighing." I was waiting for that one, too. " she set about the task of guiding him backwards, as the two of them fell onto the soft bed gracefully. His mind seemed to linger on how in all of Merlin he was suposed to save up for an engagement ring, but tucked the thought away in a box. Besides, he had more pressing matters to attend to. He'd figured out the mechanics of her corset.


End file.
